


Cyberpunk 2077

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, CYOA, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cyberpunk, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Female-Centric, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Female Character, Possible Character Death, Reader is V, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Take control over your actions in the megalopolis known as Night City and become the ultimate cyber punk.





	Cyberpunk 2077

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, this project will be long af especially because of the branching possibilities that there are. I'll do my best to follow the game's pace and storyline (well, I'll follow as much as we've got up to this point) to respect its universe. Female V only, therefore female reader only (If you haven't got a vagina, I apologize)  
> \- currently working on menu and all of the background choices; still sketching lots of stuff about the plot and what i want to include in this story -

**~~C~~** yber ~~ **P**~~ unk 2077

~~St art~~

~~Help~~


End file.
